Goddess Ilias
|-|Goddess Ilias= |-|The Ultimate Existence= |-|Sealed Ilias= |-|Heaven's Ilias= Character Synopsis Goddess Ilias is a being of pure holy energy who's as old as the universe. She rules over heaven and created Angels and Humans. She was driven to near-madness in her Billions of years of loneliness, and when Luka defied her she set her sights on wiping out all intelligent life and rebuilding it anew, and the Angels were sent to commit the genocide of the human race. Luka and Alice slaughter every last high-ranking angel, and eventually, they defeat Ilias herself. But Luka's overuse of his powers was beginning to erode his body, and he'd soon end up like Heinrich, who made the same mistake and ended up a disembodied spirit. Goddess Ilias regains her sanity and uses the last of her essence to heal Luka, feeling glad that she finally got to do something truly goddess-like before her death. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B | low 2-C. At least High 2-A, likely 1-B via hax/resistance | low 2-C. At least High 2-A, likely 1-B via hax/resistance Verse: Monster Girl Quest Name: Goddess Ilias, the divine light goddess Gender: Female Age: Billions of years old Classification: Conceptual entity (Is a personified form of Holy energy itself) Special Abilities: |-|Original= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light and Holy power Manipulation (Due to being the embodiment of Light itself and all things holy across the universe, she can control it freely. Utilizes it in various attacks), Soul Manipulation (Can enslave Luka's Soul, saved Black Alice's soul from The World of The Dead, is able to seal and torture souls and stop them from reincarnating. The primordial light Ilias embodies is stated to directly affect the soul of a being), Mind Manipulation (Altered Luka's mind to where he could think of nothing else but serving Goddess Ilias. Her holy power was stated to have created the sentience of every life form living today), Abstract Existence (Is the embodiment of Light and Holy power themselves, on universal scales), Reality Warping (Casually caused a mirror to come into existence in her hand) Non-Corporeal (Her true self is pure Light itself), Biology Manipulation (Can alter her body to grow tentacles and various other body parts, controlled the evolution of life on the MGQ world), Space-time and causality manipulation (Far superior to any angel, including the high angels who are capable of doing this. Reversed time and causality an uncountable amount of times until Luka succeeded in his quest, severely wounding the timeline in the process), Lightning Manipulation (Can call down lightning to strike things), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4 & 8, Will continue to exist as long as there is light), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Retained her form after being erased, can most likely due so as long as light exists somewhere), Attack Reflection (Can reflect various magical attacks at the one who fired them), Stat manipulation (Can amplify herself and weaken her opponents, can cause actions to use the potency of stats that they wouldn't normally use; For instance, striking power would be dependant on the value of the user's agility instead of attack), Acausality (Time Paradox Immunity, her true self was erased from existence 30 years before it was supposed to die and split her off from it, but she still exists), Resistance to Death manipulation, Life manipulation, Stat manipulation, Void manipulation, Existence erasure, Conceptual destruction, Matter manipulation, Soul manipulation, BFR, Power nullification, Space-time manipulation and Gravity manipulation. |-|Angel World= All previous abilities to far greater extents with the addition of Attack nullification, absorbtion and reflection (Micaela and Lucifina, entities created as direct aspects of herself, passively reflect physical and magical attacks respectively), Resistance bypassing (As the supreme force of light, likely capable of utilizing eternal, a version of light which bypasses resistances of any sort at all to light or magic in general, just as Judgement can), Regeneration and Immortality negation (Permanently killed off her counterpart, Alipheese the 1st, and became the god of this particular parallel world) Destructive Ability: Planet Level (Was stated to be able to destroy the world itself as mere collateral damage of her fight with Alipheese the 1st. Is stronger than Black Alice with the white rabbit, whose power could consume the world.) | Universe Level+. At least High Multiverse Level+, likely Hyperverse Level via hax and resistance (Accompanies Luka and has faced the same dangers as him.) | Universe Level+. At least High Multiverse Level+, likely Hyperverse Level via hax and resistance (Incomparable to any of her other versions as the peerless and supreme entity of the Angel world. The Seraphim, who battled Adramelech, are mere aspects of her, and not even among the most powerful of them either.) Speed: ''' '''Massively FTL+ (Is capable of using miniature Big Bangs as casual attacks, which are theorized to expand at a speed far exceeding light) Immeasurable (One-shot the white rabbit before the latter even realized it. The white rabbit traverses through timeless, spaceless areas of the multiverse like it's child play.) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: ' Planet Level' (Causally destroys Space-Time Barriers with her basic attacks, Can create a Big Bang) | Universal+ | Universal+ Durability: Planet Level (Needed to combined powers of Luka, Alice and The Four Heavenly Knights to be put down) | Universal+ | Universal+ Stamina: ''' '''Extremely high, possibly Limitless (She could simply throw around her most potent attack endlessly and without tire. Is the embodiment of light, a non-living phenomenon, itself, meaning things such as stamina shouldn't be relevant to her.) Range: Universal+ with hax (Can affect the entire timeline with her time manipulation.) Intelligence: Likely Nigh-Omniscient (Watched the world develop and knows the faces and names of every thing or being that has ever lived. Clairvoyance allows her to perceive the truth behind any problem in an instant. Organized a plan that spanned multiple centuries.) Weaknesses: Dark Magic (It's her opposite, she needed to perform a specific thing in order to harmlessly fuse with it.) Versions: Trilogy | Paradox | Angel World's Ilias Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thunder of Judgment:' Lightning bolts of holy energy that smite foes. *'Holy Flare:' An omnidirectional explosion of holy energy. *'Big Bang:' An amped version of Holy flare. She modeled this attack after the Big band that created the universe. *'Shamshir:' A wave of wind and holy energy. *'Ultimate Messiah:' An omnidirectional wave of Holy energy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Games Category:Light Novel Category:Villains Category:Angels Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:RPG Characters Category:Religious Figures Category:Magic Users Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Tyrants Category:Psychics Category:Light Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Holy Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Big Bang Inducers Category:Acausal Beings Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorbers Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Mind Controllers Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1